escola!
by maysa-haruno12
Summary: Ino é aluna nova no colégio e Sakura vai ajudar a se enturmar!casais:inoXsasu,sakuXgaa,naruXhina...
1. Chapter 1

**criado e dirigido por maysa e renata n.n**

**Amizades permanentes**

Em um dia na escola Thomoeda,Sakura uma garota de cabelos rosa curtos e

olhos verdes estava em mas um dia normal na escola.

Quando entra, na sala, a diretora com uma garota de cabelos loiros cumpridos e olhos azuis.

**Diretora tsunade:**alunos,essa é Ino a aluna nova,ela veio da frança ,mas sabe falar nosso idioma(detalhes:a escola ficava na califórnia "n.n")

Sakura vira para Tenten(garota de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques e olhos castanhos), sua amiga, e fala:

**Sakura:**mais uma paty ninguém merece ¬¬!

**Tenten:**tem razão,as antigas já estão infernizando nossa imagino se tiver mais uma

Já no quarto de Sakura(eles moravam na escola,só pra avisar),ela estava ouvindo Sugar,We're Going Down(fall out boy),quando entra Ino no seu quarto.

**Ino:**Tsunade-sama disse para eu ficar nesse quarto porque é o único que tem duas camas e os outros estão todos ocupados.

**Sakura:**tudo bem pode entrar,se quiser arrumar sua parte do seu jeito...

**Ino:**É claro q quero,eu não agüento mais ver esses posteres de bandas de rock,sem ofensas n.n'

**Sakura:**não se preocupe não ofendeu...até que você é legal ,pensei que era aquelas garotas patys que passavam a vida se olhando no espelho

**Ino:**eu me cuido pra ficar bonita,mas não exagero tanto a ponto de ficar me olhando no espelho a vida toda

Depois de alguns minutos a parte do quarto de Ino estava com a cara dela cheia de pompons,um pôster enorme do zac efron,enfim tudo q uma garota q adora rosa quer,enquanto o dela era assim o de Sakura tinha cores fortes como preto,vermelho e um pouco de rosa,com pôsteres de bandas como fall out boy,green day, simple plan,panic!at the disco.

No dia seguinte no intervalo,Sakura e Ino vão para os fundos da escola,estavam encostadas numa árvore quando a garota de cabelos rosas reconhece uma voz,a voz de um garoto berrando seu nome:

**Naruto:**Sakura!Sakura!

**Sakura**:que é Naruto?a...é essa é a Ino-O garoto olha para a loira e diz:

**Naruto:**oi

**Ino:**oi-Sakura estava desenhando numa folha tão concentrada que nem notou que Naruto estava roubando seu lanche quando...

**Sakura:**pronto!

**Ino:**o que foi?

**Sakura:**esse é o mapa da cantina-Sakura dá pra Ino um mapa muito bem desenhado de todas as mesas da cantina.

**Sakura:**se você não se sentar nas que eu marquei um X vai se dar bem na vida escolar

**Ino:**ok


	2. aparecem garotos

APARECEM GAROTOS 

No dia seguinte,Ino dês das 5:30 da manha estava se produsindo no espelho(era com pompons rosa em volta),(não q eu queira atrapalhar a história,eu sei q ela ta d+,mas as aulas comesavam as 7:00 horas.DESCULPA O ENCOMODO TA...TABOM?PODE CONTINUAR LENDO,DESCULPA TA?????)enquanto Sakura estava dormindo!ela acordou 6:30,e Ino estava colocando sua bota (a roupa da escola era uma blusa branca de botão com gravata preta,saia preta e bota preta!!!!!sem querer interromper,foi mal...não foi por maldade não ein!?!!!!!)

Sakura chega um minuto atrasada na aula,e a professora envergonha ela na frente da sala toda e do menino que ela gosta Gaara (garoto de cabelos vermelhos,musculoso,não é o maior ,o do Naruto é o maior mais isso é outra história).

No lanche,Ino não queria a comida do lanche então ela disse para cozinheira:

**Ino:**não,não,não,eu quero tomate cortadinho,temperado e caviar,...os tomates podem ser cortadinhos em pedacinhos não em rodelas(sem querer atrapalhar a história de novo,a Ino estudava na escola mais famosa e rica da fransamundo )

**Merendeira:**claro Ino! –a merendeira taca papa extra forte no prato de Ino

A diretora chega! E Ino diz:

**Ino:**Mesa para duas,com vista bonita por favor!

**Tsunade:**A claro Ino,sente-se na mesa 1 tem uma vista linda da mesa 2

**Ino:**A te entendo –E da 20dólares R$ para Tsunade ,q aceita pq não é boba!

Tsunade sai,e Sakura puxa ela pra sentar na mesa com suas amigas e com um garoto familiar Naruto.

**Hinata:**aaaaaaaaa Yamanaka Ino esta comendo na nossa escola,uau!!!!(menina de cabelos curtos pretos azulados,e olhos pérolas),(sem querer atrapalhar de novo,e de novo,o pai de Ino era dono de um famoso hotel na fransa e a mae dela patrocinadora do hotel)

**Ino:**acredite, nem eu!

Mais tarde, na ed. Física...

Aula livre (tradução: pode fazer qualquer coisa)Sakura e Ino conversam sobre garotos:

**Sakura:**gostou de algum menino?

**Ino:**sim,um de cabelo bagunsado atrás...

**Sakura:**Sasuke?

**Ino:**isso, deve ser...

**Sakura:**o que ta passando?

**Ino:**sim..ele não é lindo?

**Sakura:**eu prefiro ...


	3. o grupo se reúne

Oi!!!!!!!!!!aqui quem fala é maysa e Renata nós fizemos a história,e obrigada uchiha sabaku pelo elogio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!n.n 

Eu maysa adoro sakuXgaa e a minha melhor amiga aqui Renata adora sasuXino!!!!!!!!!!

Deixem reviews,por favor,ta????????? O GRUPO SE REÚNE 

**Sasuke:**oi Sakura,tua amiga é bonita...

**Ino:**obrigada,voce também é...

**Gaara:**vamo Sasuke , jogar fute...

**Sakura:**oi Gaara!

**Ino: **oi Gaara(não quero interromper mas a Ino e prima do Gaara! Ta desculpa pode continuar! Ta descupa!)

**Gaara:**oi Ino , oi Sakura!?!

**Sasuke: **vamos Gaara! Tchau gente!

**Ino e Sakura:**tchau!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n

Na aula de artes...

A professora Darbus (sem querer ser chata,mas Darbus é o nome da professora)estava falando sobre o show de talentos

**Darbus:**bom alunos,agora é com vocês,escolham o que vão fazer e deixem a arte fluir em sua mente!!!!! (ela era meio exagerada só pra falar)

Derrepente um celular toca e Ino,Sakura,Naruto,Sasuke ,Gaara e Hinata vem se são os deles,mas são pegos de surpresa por Darbus que comeca a berrar com eles

**Darbus:**as férias acabaram mocinhos!!! Me dêem seus celulares!!!! Mais algum comentário!!!!!!

**Naruto:**como foi de férias senhora darbus???

Depois todo mundo olha para ele com cara de irritado por causa desse comentário

**Naruto:**o que????????só fiz uma pergunta...

No recreio...

**Sakura:**e se a gente ver um filme de terror?? já que amanha é sábado

**Ino:**ta ... mas na casa de quem???? – depois chega Naruto falando.

**Naruto:**pode ser na minha

**Sakura:**você tava ouvindo nossa conversa o tempo todo????

**Sasuke:**não só ele eu e o Gaara tambem vamos

**Gaara:**Gaara vai fazer oque????

**Sasuke:**ver um filme com a gente na casa do Naruto

**Gaara:**tenho outra escolha???

**Sasuke:**não

**Gaara:**então ta né...

**Ino:**vamos ver O GRITO 1 E 2 – todos concordam com ela ate Hinata

**Ino:**vamos chegar na casa do Naruto umas 11:00 hs e vamo ver o filme 12:00

Na casa de Naruto...

Eram 11:00 em ponto e toca a campainha,Sasuke entra.As 11:15 hs todo mundo chega menos Ino (sem querer interromper,mas Ino que ia levar os dvds,ta tchau).As 11:30 hs Ino chega com uma mala enorme cheia de travesseiros para ela e um mini colchão

**Naruto:**vai logo no banheiro e se troca fica no fim do corredor

**Ino:**stressado...

Onze e cinqüenta e nove,eles colocam o dvd,meia noite comeca o filme (era em 3d)

Na hora que a menina esta andando na direção deles e saindo da tv,a energia acaba,eles ficam berrando e Hinata como sempre chorando

**Naruto:**calma Hinata só acabou a luz bem na hora h – Hinata olha pra ele e começa a chorar mais ainda.

**Naruto:**o q que eu fiz???

**Sakura:**piorou nossa situação!!!

Sasuke pega uma lanterna que tinha achado e fala

**Sasuke:**calma!!!!vamos nos separar,porque isso não acontece por acaso!!!!

**Sasuke:**vai ter que ser em dupla!!as duplas são : Hinata e Naruto ,Sakura e Gaara

**Gaara:**eu quero ir com a Ino pq ela é minha prima e vc fica com a Sakura

**Ino:**tudo bem - Sakura e Sasuke também concordao.

Ino e Gaara foram para o sótão,Sakura e Sasuke vão para a cozinha e o banheiro,Hinata e Naruto pros quartos.Mas não viram ninguém então saíram da casa de pijamas!!! E vem uma menina com uma faca na mão correndo atrás deles,eles começam a berrar,e se escondem no lugar mais próximo: a mansão abandonada no final da rua.mas quando já estão dentro da mansão descobrem que a menina era Tenten com uma faca de borracha na mão.


End file.
